The Talk
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby are getting married in a week and in the wake of the wedding Antonio decides it is time to talk with Matt about how protective he is about his sister, but during the boxing that was supposed to be friendly, things accidently get out of hand. Will it have consequences for the wedding? ONESHOT.


''Come on, you hit like a pussy.'' Antonio laughed and Matt tried to hit his soon to be brother in law, but Antonio jumped away and Matt missed again. It was not even fun to box with Antonio, he was simply way to good. But Antonio had invited him and he hadn't want to say no. Hee tried again and missed, Antonio hitting him against the chest - although not hard - and Matt stopped. He had been asked here for a talk, but they were already boxing for an hour.

Antonio looked at Matt, saw that he was tired and he remembered the man had just returned from a 24 hour shift, so he decided to take it easy on him and quit. But he still needed to talk.

''Okay man, you win.'' Matt sighed, panting as he was tired from boxing with Antoni for almost and Antonio stopped.

''Okay, I guess. Will be easy to hit you it if is necessary.'' Antonio said dryly and Matt frowned.

''Oh what, you think I would let my sister get hurt?'' Antonio asked as he walked to the edge of the boxing ring together with Matt.

''Do you think I would ever let your sister get hurt?'' Matt asked he would never hurt Gabby, nor did he want her to get hurt in any kind of way.

''Matt, you know how hard I can hit now, so I wouldn't dare to hurt my sister if I were you.'' Antonio said as he got the gloves off. ''I am really serious. I am happy you are marrying and I trust, but do anything wrong to my sister...'' He said as he turned around, wanted to show Matt how hard he actually could hit, not knowing that his soon-to-be-brother-in-law was climbing out of the ring behind him and Antonio saw him to late. With all the power Antonio his in his arm, the fist landed in Matt's face, right in his right eye and Matt tumbled over the elastic, falling to the ground next to the ring.

''Matt!?'' Antonio asked worried as he climbed out as well.

Gabby frowned at home, as her phone rang and she took it.

''Antonio? What is wrong?'' She asked as she hadn't expected her brother to call her he was out with Matt. She went to the boxing club Antonio always sported and saw them sitting on the bench there, not even dressed back to their casual clothes.

''You got to be kidding me.'' Gabby said as she crossed her arms, looking at her fiance, holding the ice pack against his face, looking dazed and her brother, sitting beside Matt, holding an ice pack against his knuckles.

''Sorry Gabby.'' Antonio said and Matt just looked at Gabby.

''I see two Gabbies. Can I get two kisses now?'' He asked dazed and Antonio smirked. ''You will also have two times the nagging.''

''I would shut up if I were you.'' Gabby said as she pushed Antonio against his shoulder.

''Can I push him too?'' Matt asked but Gabby shook her head. ''Let's get you home before you both have to go to the ER.''

Gabby sat down as Matt was still too dizzy to walk but then he announced his vision was normal again and they got ready to leave, as did Antonio and he insisted on going with them, as he knew Gabby would take him to a hospital, to be sure.

She helped Matt stand up, her arms around as they walked to the car as Matt was dizzy, but they reached the car and Matt sat down with Gabby's help. His feeling for distance was completely gone with one eye covered and he almost sat down next to the car seat but finally he sat and Gabby got in at the other side. Antonio was sitting on the backseat

''Babe? Get the ice pack away.'' She said and she covered his other eye. The hit eye was already red and the upper eyelid was already getting swollen and she knew it was going to be a nasty bruise.

''How many fingers am I holding up?'' She asked and Matt looked with his bad eye. ''Four.''

''Alright, but I am still taking you to a hospital.'' She said as she was worried as he had had double vision. They got out at the ER. Luckily there was a doctor that had a little time for Matt and he walked with Gabby after the doctor while Antonio waited in the waiting room, feeling guilty because he had done this to Matt, even on accident.

''Oh you got hit pretty bad, you are lucky your eye is not damaged.'' The doctor said after examing Matt's eye.

''I know, took a pretty hard hit of the boxing champion of Illinois.'' Matt smirked. THe doctor asked a few questions to make sure everything was okay with his head.

''What is your name?'' The doctor asked as he looked Matt in the eyes.

''Matthew Alan Casey.''

''Age?''

''33''

''Who is that beautiful lady here?''

''Gabriela Dawson, my fiancée.'' Matt said as he was almost used to the questions after the brain injury. Every check-up the doctor would ask these. A few minutes later, he was cleared with a minor concussion. Gabby had to keep an eye on him tonight and wake him a few times, but the doctor suspected he was going to the okay and still wearing his boxing clothes he walked back to the waiting room.

Antonio was standing there with a bunch of flowers, a bottle of scotch and chocolate from the gift shop of the hospital.

''I am so sorry Matt, I didn't want to hit you, I didn't know you were standing behind me.''

''It's okay, I know it was an accident.'' Matt said as he took the gifts. It was okay, he knew it was accident and he didn't want Antonio to feel bad.

They left the hospital and got back in the car. Gabby was brining Antonio back to the gym first as his car was still there and Antonio still looked guilty.

''Hey, it's okay man, it was an accident.'' Matt said and Antonio nodded, walked away to his car.

As they got back in the car after dropping Antonio off Matt looked in the mirror in the sun visor down and looked in the mirror that behind it.

''Oh, this is bad.'' He said as he didn't dare to touch his eye. He wanted to put the ice back on, hoping it wouldn't get much more swollen but Gabby shook her head.

''You can leave the ice pack off, if you leave it on much longer it could do more bad than good.'' She said and he did so. She drove to their home and walked inside with him and he slumped down on the couch, still somewhat dizzy and she got him a a glass of water. When she gave it to him she could see that his eye was already getting swollen more and more and she was pretty sure it would get bruised too. A nasty shade of pink was already visible.

''I will look horrible at the wedding.'' Matt said as he drank a little of the water.

''You could say Antonio hit you because you grabbed my ass, that would be a good story.'' Gabby smirked, kissing him.

''If I had grabbed your ass, it would at least be worth the pain.'' Matt smirked and Gabby got up, got him some painkillers and returned, sat down next to him.

''But you won't look horrible at the wedding, you always look good.'' Gabby said then. Sure, it was not nice that he had a black eye on his own weeding, but they were getting married and that what mattered. He nodded and smiled.

''But you know, You brother should never worry about his sister being hurt again. I have to be afraid he will kill me before we even get married.'' Matt smirked as he kissed Gabby back.

''He didn't really want to hit you and it was just to tell you how protective he is...the whole boxing...he is kind of nuts sometimes, my brother. He likes to scare every boy that comes near me and now it was your turn but like I said, he really didn intent to hit you.'' Gabby smiled and Matt nodded.

''I know he didn't to it on purpose. Well, you are somebody to be protective over. I would never let somebody hurt you either.'' Matt said as he laid his hand on her jaw and she smiled again.

''Maybe we should save the overprotective talk for later, when you are rested up.'' Gabby said as they walked to their bedroom, because Matt needed to rest.

''If that talk is going to result in another black eye, I will skip it.'' He smirked and Gabby kissed him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Only nice talks, I promise.''

* * *

NOTE: Awww poor Antonio just wanted to have a talk with Matt about his sister but accidentally hit his sister's fiance in the face! Luckily Matt is going to be okay... well except everybody at the wedding will think he grabbed Gabby's ass ;)

I hope you liked this little one shot with Antonio and Matt and also some Dawsey. Please leave a review with what you thought and if you want to see more one-shots! Thank you!


End file.
